ToASession008
11 Eleasis It's Day 48 of the Death Curse. After dealing with the frog ambush, you managed to complete your long rest and are now continuing on your path to Fort Beluarian. You're about 30 miles away from the fort, and like it is most days, it's raining. Pace, repellent ® and foraging (F)? PM Kelania: (®) PM Sassk: ((R, F for me)) PM Kelania: ((do we want to try and go turbo mode?)) PM Sassk: ((We make it in one day if we travel normal? Or no?)) PM Edgar: ((R,F)) PM Splint: ((r,f) PM Sassk: As everyone awakens the next morning you see Sassk cuddled up to a half eaten giant toad. PM Kelania: Kelania yawns and stretches up, "You sure did a number on those frogs last night, Sassk..." PM Sassk: Sassk leans heavily on his staff as he stands to his full height. Nodding at Kelania, "The jungle protects and provides." PM Sassk: "We see fire king soon?" PM Kelania: "Baring more frog ambushes, we should be there aaaany day now." PM DM: Azaka: "Two days. Maybe three." PM Edgar: ((ugh sorry guys, I might have to bail out for a bit - taking care of someone sick rn)) PM Sassk: Sassk takes a large bite out of the dead toad and offers half to Azaka and half to Kelania. PM Kelania: "I'll stick to those berries, if you don't mind." PM DM: Azaka also declines. PM Kelania: "Hey, more for you." PM Sassk: Sassk grunts, tucking the wet grey meat away in his furs. Starting in to the jungle grumbling something in Draconic. PM DM: You get the camp all cleaned up and head out. A couple hours into the morning, Azaka holds up her hand and points out to the beach. A twelve foot long giant snapping turtle is sunning itself on the rocks of the beach. "Give it space." PM Sassk: Sassk's eyes go wide at the creature and follows Azaka's lead. PM Kelania: "Don't need to tell me twice, that thing could eat me whole, ten times over..." PM DM: You continue traveling through to near dusk. PM Kelania: "Hey, everyone..." PM Kelania: "You all see that?" PM Kelania: and Kel points over the tree line. PM Sassk: Sassk cocks his head looking where she indicates. PM DM: There's smoke rising over the trees in that direction, likely a campfire, but possibly a large one. PM Kelania: "Smoke. Meaning fire, meaning people." PM DM: Azaka: "I avoid people when possible. Never know what kind they are." PM Sassk: Sassk nods. PM Kelania: "Even if they'd be worth avoiding, we could probably take them, right?" PM Kelania: "We took out like, 30 frogs last night." PM Sassk: "Big fire means big people." PM Kelania: "That's gotta be at least five or six people." PM Sassk: Sassk waves his arms wide for emphasis. PM Kelania: "Maybe we just try to get a look at them?" PM Kelania: "I'm sure a peek wouldn't hurt." PM Kelania: "Unless they're like, really ugly or something." PM Sassk: Sassk shrugs, "Maybe a look." PM Kelania: ((how far are they again?)) PM DM: It's a ways off, a couple hundred feet at least. PM Kelania: Kelania will close that distance, sneakily darting from tree to tree to hide behind. PM Kelania: At least close enough to make them out PM DM: Give me a stealth check. PM Edgar: ((back)) PM Kelania: ((14)) 8:33 PM] DM: Anyone else going with her? PM Sassk: Sassk turns in to an orange and black tarantula and follows behind in the brush. PM Kelania: ((Can I have picked rancho sassk up?)) PM Kelania: ((if he would be okay with that)) PM Sassk: (I'm cool with that. You just went too fast lol) PM DM: You spot a scout in the trees ahead at the same time they spot you and pull their bow up. "Stop there and state your business." PM Sassk: (I'll be chilling on your shoulder Kelania) PM Kelania: Kelania snaps upward, and says, "Kelania Kineherd, agent of the Flaming Fist of Baldur's Gate." PM Kelania: she has her fingers crossed behind her back PM Sassk: Spider-Sassk twitches his mandibles. PM DM: The scout lowers the bow a little. "Headed to the fort?" PM Kelania: "Yes, carrying an urgent message for Blaze Portyr." PM Kelania: her crossed fingers loosen, and then tighten up again. PM DM: The scout drops out of the tree and approaches. "Urgent?" They glance over your shoulder. "Alone?" PM Kelania: ((can I use insight to tell if this person is about to murder me)) PM DM: Ha. Sure. PM Kelania: ((5, lol)) PM Sassk: ((nailed it)) PM DM: No clue. Give me a perception check though. PM Kelania: ((19)) PM DM: The scout has a greenish brown cloak fastened with the badge of a gauntlet in the Flaming Fist. PM Sassk: Sassk-spider climbs under your hair, ticking your ear with his leg hairs. PM Kelania: "I was, uh, the only member of the Fist sent." PM Kelania: Kelania scratches the back of her neck. PM Sassk: Spider-Sassk dodges her meaty mitts. PM Edgar: (Now you've done it, Kel) PM DM: The scout tilts their head a bit like they're trying to figure out what that weirdly stated sentence means. "If you're alone, maybe the manip," they say, pointing a thumb over their shoulder towards the fire, "can let you take one of our dinos back. If not, you can probably come share our fire. We're headed out for a trip into the jungle to hunt undead." PM Kelania: ((they probably won't murder me but they might murder you all)) PM Edgar: ((luckily I'm not there :ok_hand: )) PM Kelania: "Sure. That'd be much appreciated." PM DM: The scout turns on their heel and starts walking through the brush. "Just got in country?" PM Kelania: "Yeah. Uh, just arrived a few days ago." PM Kelania: "It's rough out here..." PM DM: You can hear the low murmur of several voices, the sounds of metal clinking together, and other camp noises ahead before you see the whole spread open up past the trees. There's close to a dozen humans in the camp, Fist branded tents and such set out. A kind of burly woman walks through. People move out of her way as she does. She walks up to one person and kicks them to get their attention, says something, and the other person hops up immediately and walks to the edge of the campsite to do something. PM DM: The scout whistles and the woman looks up with a frown before heading in your direction. "Who in the Hells is this, Mac?" PM Kelania: ((do I recognize the woman, or any marking of rank at least?)) PM Sassk: Spider-Sassk scuttles out of Kel's hair to get a better view of the impressive woman. PM DM: She's wearing a manip's rank, a sergeant in the Fist. PM DM: The scout replies, "Says she's with the Fist out of Baldur's Gate and has a message for the Blaze." PM Kelania: Kelania peeks out from behind the scout, gives a nervous smile and says, "Kelania Kineherd, Manip." PM DM: She narrows her eyes. "What's the message?" PM Kelania: "I... wasn't told. The Flame told me to bring it to Portyr." PM Kelania: "It's a sealed scroll, the message." PM DM: Manip: "Fort's two days north. Can't miss it." PM Kelania: Kelania gives whatever kind of salute the Fists have. PM Sassk: Spider-Sassk spider salutes. PM DM: She looks at the spider with a somewhat confused frown. PM Sassk: Spider-Sassk hides in the hair. PM Kelania: "Ah! A spider-- shoo!" PM Kelania: Kelania pretends to shoo Sassk and gently let him onto the ground PM Kelania: and gives a nervous smile. PM Sassk: Spider-Sassk scuttles away towards the rest of the party. PM DM: The scout looks kind of nervous when they say, "I thought she might be able to camp with us tonight. Jungle's dangerous." PM Kelania: "If it's not too much trouble, that is..." 9:00 PM] Sassk: Spider-Sassk stops under some brush nearby when the scout speaks up to keep eavesdropping. PM DM: The manip rolls her eyes. "I don't care. Don't get in the way. We pack up camp before dawn so we're on our way at daybreak." PM Kelania: "Don't worry. You won't even notice me..." PM Sassk: Spider-Sassk scuttles away to the rest of the party. PM DM: So Sassk returns to the party in channel2. The scout holds out their hand. "Name's Macaser. They mostly call me Mac." PM Radzwe: Radzwe wakes from his daydream PM Kelania: "I'm Kelania. Guess I already said that." PM Kelania: Kelania lets out a deep breath and says, "Thanks for taking me in." PM Kelania: she smiles, "They mostly call me Kel back home." PM DM: The manip heads back to the camp and calls over her shoulder, "Get back to watch, Gauntlet." PM DM: Mac grins. "Guess I better get back to my perch. I'll see you around." PM Kelania: Kelania gives a small wave, "Yeah! Hopefully." PM DM: So. You're alone and surrounded by many Fist soldiers. PM Kelania: ((mostly humans?)) PM DM: All human. PM Kelania: ((yeesh)) PM Kelania: First, Kelania (kind of hopelessly) looks around for the dino she was promised. PM DM: There are actually three deinonychuses tethered to some trees to the side. They're fighting over some meat that one of the fists is tossing to them. PM Kelania: Kel, hoping to give off some air of casualness, says, "Hey! They'll hurt each other if you tease 'em like that." PM DM: Fist: "They're hunters. They'll be fine." PM Kelania: "You all down here the type to name 'em?" PM DM: Fist shrugs. "Some of them. These are Graf, Mannar, and Zik-Ran." PM Kelania: She kneels down. "Hey guys..." PM Kelania: She reaches out a hand, to see if she can pet any of them. PM DM: They are a good 5 to 6 feet tall. The velociraptors from Jurassic Park. (Which are deinonychuses in DnD and velociraptors are the turkey sized ones.) PM Kelania: Then, she reaches out a hand to see if they'll sniff it. PM Kelania: -er reaches UP a hand PM DM: One of them kind of snaps at her hand, but more of a warning than an attack. The fist laughs. "Better watch yourself." PM Kelania: "I've spent a lot of time around animals. I guess dinos are different." PM DM: Give me an animal handling check. PM Kelania: (5 :cry:) PM DM: Fist: "These aren't horses or cows, you know. These'uns are more like... barely trained hunting dogs." PM Kelania: Kel sighs and reaches up a hand to the Fist, "I'm Kel, by the way." PM Kelania: ((are they a fist in rank?)) PM DM: Yes. PM DM: He takes her hand, chuckling as he pulls back, leaving her hand covered in blood from the meat he's feeding the dinos. PM DM: "Duval." PM Kelania: She wipes her hand on her pants and says, "Nice to meet you." PM DM: "Mhm." He throws what looks like a whole lizard into the air and lets two of the dinos chomp for it. PM Kelania: "Mac told me I could take one of these back with me..." she looks to the dinos. PM Kelania: "How much do I need to worry about waking up as its meal?" PM DM: He kind of gives Kel a look. Give me a... Deception check. PM Kelania: ((is that a lie?)) PM DM: It was a 'maybe you can' not a 'I have the authority to grant you' PM Kelania: ((ah I'll try and roll then)) PM Kelania: ((13)) PM DM: "I'm not about to get on Pineshot's shit list. You want one of these, take it up with her." PM Kelania: "Is that the mean looking lady going around kicking people?" PM DM: He snorts and throws another lizard. "That's the one." 9:30 PM] Kelania: "Hmm..." PM Kelania: "What do they have up at the fort?" PM Kelania: "What kind of gear do they give out to Fists?" PM DM: "Depends on your mission. You get outfitted for the job as a squad." PM Kelania: "Hmm. Well I'll see you around, Duval." PM Kelania: From here Kelania probably gets dinner? PM Kelania: and then hangs around before going to bed. PM DM: Sure. There's a priest of Helm that's doing the cooking and such. He'll set you up with a meal. You're sleeping in the camp? PM Kelania: ((Hmm... maybe not?)) PM DM: It's up to you. I just want to know your plan. PM Kelania: She gets her meal and then slips out later that night to find the rest of the group. PM DM: Ok. Give me a survival check. PM Kelania: ((7)) PM Kelania: ((sassk did leave a trail for me :wink:)) PM DM: It's the middle of the night. It's dark and rainy and they're not where you left them. PM DM: Following said trail would be survival though. You can try again to find them or head back to the FF camp until morning. PM Kelania: I'll try to follow Sassk's trail. PM DM: Another Survival check. PM Kelania: ((12)) PM DM: You find them, but you had stumbled through a nest of insects on the way and take 2 damage, but luckily you haven't slept and you're wearing repellent, so it's not a big deal. The rest of the group 8:46 PM] DM: Cut to Azaka, Edgar, Splint, and Radzwe just standing there, waiting.... PM Edgar: Edgar, paces about. "What on bloody earth could be taking them so long..." PM DM: Azaka: "Maybe they got lost. Or they stumbled into a large army." PM Edgar: "If they were ambushed, I'm sure we'd have heard something. I'll give them til daybreak." PM Sassk: Spider-Sassk scuttles in to the middle of the party and with a splash of dirt, leaves, and orange spores, the tall hunched Lizardfolk appears. PM Sassk: Probably a bit too close to at least one person. PM Edgar: Edgar stumbles back. "Ah, Junglemaster. What did we find up ahead?" PM Sassk: Sassk brushes some errant spores from his eyes as he responds, "Half-hair find fire people. Fire king not there. Big woman there called Man-Imp. She would bear you very large children." PM Sassk: Sassk says this all this very matter-of-factly PM Sassk: "Half-hair will share fire with fire people tonight. We sleep close. But not too close. Man-Imp seems dangerous..." PM Edgar: Edgar looks into the sky and rubs his chin as he attempts to decipher Sassk. PM Sassk: Sassk looks at Edgar strangely, thinking how he could possibly explain more clearly. PM Edgar: "I see. So Fire-King not there. So what is Half-hair still doing there?" PM Sassk: "Sharing fire." PM Edgar: "Yes, but what is her intent afterwards?" PM Sassk: Sassk ponders this question for a moment. PM Sassk: "Seeking friendship?" PM Sassk: Sassk shrugs. PM Sassk: "We should camp not close. Man-Imp hunts before dawn." PM Edgar: "I wonder if she's told them about us." PM Sassk: Sassk shakes his head. PM Sassk: "No. Fire-people do not seem friendly." PM Edgar: "Then I must wonder how Half-Hair intends to collect 5 papers of protection from her Fire King." PM Sassk: "She trades scroll." PM Edgar: ((i'm lost. do I know about this scroll?)) PM Kelania: ((kel's probably told you, she is supposed to bring a scroll to the big boss at fort beluarian)) PM Sassk: "What means pepper of protection?" PM Edgar: ((ok sorry, I think vaguely remember that)) PM Edgar: "No, paper...nevermind. I remember now." PM Sassk: Sassk nods. PM Radzwe: ((Is splint here today?)) PM Sassk: "The Man-Imp goes in to jungle in morning. We go further north to camp. Half-hair can find us at sun-up." PM Radzwe: "Kel finally gets to see her Fist group so we can finally go track down the only real lead to solve the death curse for the lady that offered us magic items if we can do it before she dies" PM Radzwe: "So far we haven't made any progress" PM Radzwe: "How far to the wise Naga with the answers, Azaka?" PM Edgar: Edgar looks at Sassk. "Ah, Tre bien. At least we've planned out a rendevouz." PM Sassk: Sassk nods, pretending he followed along with what the goblin just said. PM DM: Azaka: "A month from Nyanzaru, probably." PM Radzwe: Radzwe sighs, "so our benefactor is dead" PM Edgar: ((Sassk, why are you here? Where you sent by this benefactor?)) PM Sassk: ((We could do that conversation in character if you wanted?)) PM Sassk: ((Short answer, no lol)) PM Edgar: ((Ok, because I'm kind of familiar with how this campaign is supposed to start, i.e. the original party's benefactor - an old lady in Baldur's gate who is dying from the death curse)) PM Edgar: ((but I don't think our motives's for being here were ever established)) PM Kelania: ((i think radz splint and I found you and recruited you?)) PM Sassk: ((I think Sassk motivations would be pretty hard to nail down in character unless specifically asked. His attachment to the party is simple survival at the moment.)) PM Edgar: ((yeah, but I assumed it was because we had similar goals)) PM Edgar: ((alright, I'll just develop this ic from Radzwe's last entry)) PM Sassk: ((Roger)) PM Edgar: Edgar looks at Radzwe. "Ah, who is this lady that you're working for?" PM Sassk: Sassk looks confused, rolling the word 'benefactor' around his lizard shaped mouth and shaking his head. PM DM: Azaka groans. "Let's find camp." PM Radzwe: Radzwe grimaces, "I'm not actually good at remembering names, but she brought Kel and I here from Baldur's Gate via teleport with 2 others who have since flaked" PM DM: Azaka heads further north, expecting them to follow or not. PM Radzwe: "I was already feeling a pull to research this death curse when this lady found us, and offered to pay us to save her life" PM Sassk: Sassk follows. PM Radzwe: Radzwe follows PM Edgar: Edgar picks up his gear and marches along. PM Sassk: Once around the camp, Sassk purposely breaks twigs and steps in mud to make Kel's tracking of them easier in the morning. PM Radzwe: "But Kel has had this %32& ((goblin expletive)) for finding the Fisters, so I guess its good we finally check this off our list" PM Sassk: "But fire king..." PM Sassk: "If you had seen Man-Imp you would be more impressed." PM Edgar: "I see. If she is dead by the time we get to the bottom of this curse, then perhaps her estate can reward you." PM Sassk: Sassk nods self satisfied. PM Radzwe: "She specifically said if she is still alive" PM Edgar: "Ah. That is a pity." PM Radzwe: "I spent all my coin on this expedition, I promised myself if I made money, I would use it to help people." PM Edgar: "Well, cheer up then. I am sure the Admiralty will be more than welling to reward my assis- companions once we get to the bottom of this curse." PM Radzwe: "That makes no ((More goblin bad words)) sense" PM Radzwe: "Hopes don't pay very well" PM Edgar: " 'Hope' is for the defeated. We'll solve this curse." PM Edgar: "And get our dues, one way or the other." PM Radzwe: "The hope part is your belief your Admiralty will reward us" PM Sassk: Sassk looks confused. PM Sassk: Sassk chews on a piece of toad as he asks, "What means admiralty?" PM Edgar: "And why shouldn't they? The reward sailors who commit piracy on their behalf? We are embarking on something much greater, and much more personal for the person who will be rewarding us." PM Radzwe: "although, truth be told, I am really just disappointed I've let this lady down. Its not the money really" PM Edgar: "A lot of people have been 'let down' for good around the world." PM Radzwe: Radzwe looks at Edgar like he a giant worm has just crawled out his nose, and gives up. PM Sassk: Sassk grumbles, still confused, crunching on grey toad meat, loudly mumbles under his breath for Azaka to hear, "Scale-less. Never understand..." PM Edgar: Edgar awaits a response, but nothing. "So the quicker we act the better. Let's go find our other diminutive friend." PM Radzwe: "don't start with the short talk, it's not actually endearing" PM Sassk: Sassk looks at Radzwe with a string of grey meat hanging from his mouth, "What?" PM Edgar: "Oh, don't take it too hard. Short folks are popular in the company of sailors." Edgar marches ahead. PM DM: You guys settle down for the night, and we'll move back to main. PM Radzwe: "Rude is rude, regardless of your justifications" 12 Eleasis It's Day 49. When you wake, Kel's in camp with you. It's raining and you are 20 miles from Fort Beluarian. PM Kelania: "Hey, long time no see." PM DM: I didn't call for foraging checks, so we'll assume you found plenty. Pace, foraging, repellent? PM Kelania: (®) PM Edgar: (®) PM Radzwe: ((R, Normal)) PM Sassk: Sassk nods at Kelina as he dusts mud and dirt from his body, "You sleep well with fire people?" PM Edgar: ((could we get there in 1 day at normal pace?)) PM Radzwe: "are we still going to Fort Beluarian?" PM Kelania: Kel sighs, "No, I didn't." PM Sassk: ((R, F, normal)) PM Sassk: Sassk cocks his head, confused. PM Kelania: "I slipped out before bed, and got lost in the jungles." PM DM: Two days at normal pace. PM Kelania: "But hey, I'm back here in one piece, more or less." PM Edgar: ((alright, normal is probably best with Fists crawling around)) PM Sassk: ((agreed)) PM Sassk: "You did not find friendship there?" PM Sassk: "What about the Man-Imp?" PM Sassk: Sassk shakes his head, "She not friendly..." PM Kelania: "There were some nice folks, I guess." PM Edgar: "Did you mention us?" PM Kelania: "Just... intimidating is all." PM Sassk: Sassk shrugs and continues to break camp. PM Kelania: "Nope. To them, I'm out here alone." PM Kelania: "And very attractive to spiders." PM Edgar: "Very good. I imagine it will be the same drill once we reach the fort." PM Kelania: "I think Sassk really wants to see the Blaze." PM Sassk: Sassk nods vigorously. PM Kelania: "Yeah." 9:53 PM] Sassk: "Yes I would meet fire king." PM Edgar: "Then I hope his curiosity can wait until we get those papers of safe passage." PM Sassk: "Yes, peppers. Hot peppers from the fire king." PM Sassk: Sassk smiles, ready to leave. PM Edgar: Edgar sighs and gathers his gear. "Indeed." PM DM: You continue on your way to Fort Beluarian. Around lunch, you can see a handful of flying snakes making their way through the trees. PM Sassk: Sassk ducks low to hide from them. PM DM: Azaka peers at them. PM Kelania: Kelania draws her bow and nocks an arrow. PM Radzwe: Radzwe waits PM Kelania: "Stay sharp, everyone." PM DM: Azaka: "They will not attack if you do not threaten them. They are sometimes used as message carriers." PM Edgar: "Well that's charming." PM Sassk: Sassk hisses quietly as they pass overhead. PM DM: You continue on through the day and camp at dusk. PM DM: Azaka looks at the map. "We will reach the fort tomorrow." PM Sassk: Sassk nods. PM DM: Survival check, Sassk? PM Edgar: "Tre bien Right on schedule." PM Sassk: ((11)) PM DM: d6+WIS? PM Sassk: ((6)) PM Sassk: ((Didn't know if 11 was good enough)) PM DM: Sassk can feed everyone with foraged food and it's raining so you can collect water with the raincatcher. PM DM: It is today. PM Sassk: Sassk sits and eats close to Edgar on this night. Seems to be watching him closely, looking for something. PM Radzwe: Radzwe sits apart and meditates. PM Splint: Edgar scoots away a little, whilst giving an annoyed nod and grin. PM Sassk: Sassk stares as he eats the mushrooms he collected earlier. 13 Eleasis Day 50. You'll reach Fort Beluarian today assuming you don't get lost. It's not raining as much as there's just a thick mist hanging in the air. Visibility is low, but Splint doesn't have to worry about sunlight sensitivity. PM Sassk: ((F, R, normal speed)) PM Radzwe: (®) PM Kelania: (®) PM Edgar: ((R, normal)) PM DM: A few hours into travel, you see it ahead. The flag of Baldur’s Gate flies over the wooden stockade. The whole structure sits atop a 10-foot hillock, the sides of which are shaved vertically to make them steep and difficult to climb. The fort’s main gate faces west. On the east side of the stockade, a tall keep holds a commanding view of the surrounding wilderness. PM Kelania: "Looks like our stop." PM Kelania: "How do you all want to handle this? I can see if they'll let me take you inside, but I don't know how well that'd go over." PM Edgar: "Perhaps you ought to go in by yourself, and receive permission from your Flame for our entry?" PM DM: The fort is probably larger than you were expecting. You can see that the doors, probably twenty feet tall, are open and several people are patrolling the tops of the walls. PM Kelania: "Maybe they'll let you all just walk in..." PM Edgar: "Is it normal for a Flaming Fist fort to receive visitors?" PM Kelania: ((is it?)) PM DM: It depends on its purpose. This is the main base for the Fist in Chult, so it's not exactly a forward camp where nobody would be there but soldiers. PM Kelania: "If they try to stop us at least I can show my badge." PM Sassk: Sassk stares up at the fort, seemingly lost in thought, clearly not paying attention to the conversation but eventually speaking up, "Is the fire king bigger than the Man-Imp?" PM Sassk: Orange spores spin around him excitedly. 10:12 PM] Kelania: "Don't know. Never met her in person." PM Kelania: "Just, uh, try to stay calm in there." PM Edgar: "In the interest of expedience, I suppose we'll go along with you. You can say we're your prisoners, or something to that effect." PM Sassk: Sassk's eyes go wide. PM Sassk: "Fire king is fire Queen?" PM Kelania: "She's a Blaze, but... yeah." PM Sassk: "Yes, ablaze. Being of fire. Sassk understand." PM Sassk: "In Sassk old clan, females bigger than males. Queen very big." PM Kelania: She smiles, "Like I said, just stay calm." PM Edgar: "Or I suppose we ought to be earnest, and say we are assisting a Fist in her mission." PM DM: Azaka: "Not on fire. The outsiders that wrap themselves in metal." PM Sassk: Sassk closes his eyes and focuses, the orange spores slowly calm and float as normal. PM Radzwe: Radzwe waits in quiet dignity PM Sassk: Sassk eyes Azaka suspiciously. PM Kelania: "We'll have a story if we need one." PM Kelania: "Just don't get lost." PM Kelania: and Kel begins to approach PM Sassk: Sassk follows. PM DM: So you're all approaching? The walls at the west end are 20' tall in addition to the 10' embankment, but the doors are open. PM Radzwe: Radzwe sticks to Azaka PM DM: There's a guard atop the walls that watches as you approach, but there don't appear to be any alerts or warnings. PM Sassk: Sassk waves. PM DM: The guard waves kind of hesitantly. PM Edgar: Edgar nods to the guard. PM DM: Nobody seems to be preventing your approach. PM Kelania: Kelania looks around and heads towards wherever it seems like Portyr would hang out. PM Sassk: Sassk follows. PM DM: As you enter, you first find a small inner area with a smith at work just inside the gates. He smiles as you enter. There's another opening in the wall a little further and you can see several simply built buildings and stalls beyond with flags to catch the eye and goods for sale. PM DM: Across the bazaar, you can see a large building rising above the others. PM Kelania: "First stop: that building over there." PM Kelania: and she heads there. PM Splint: "That's where I'd be." PM Kelania: ((splint is that really you or is discord being weird again :joy:)) PM DM: You travel past all the stalls. There are other people buying and selling goods. Some that look like soldiers, but others who look more like explorers and others who look like miners. PM Sassk: ((Ghost Splint)) PM Sassk: (Is there anything that smells good to Sassk?) PM DM: There is food, though it's mostly human-centric or rations. Nothing that's really appealing to a local. PM Splint: ((i read a little back in the logs)) PM Kelania: ((wb, then)) PM Sassk: Sassk turns his nose up as he passes the unappealing food. PM DM: The bastion's gates are open. PM Splint: ((i hope this is the famous fort lol)) PM Kelania: Kel goes on inside PM DM: The bailey opens to an inner courtyard dominated by a wooded statue of an armored man. Kel recognizes it as being Grand Duke Ulder Ravengard of Baldur's Gate, the leader of the Flaming Fist. PM DM: There's an open stable to the north with dinos inside, a Fist animal trainer doing chores inside. There is also a staircase upwards and some other rooms around the exterior. PM Kelania: "They really want you to be in awe of this place... and it's hard not to be..." PM Kelania: Kel walks up to the animal trainer. PM Sassk: Sassk stares up at the statue. PM Kelania: "Hey, have you seen the Blaze around?" PM Edgar: Edgar looks at the statue. "How terribly gaudy and noble." PM DM: The trainer is a man with the dark skin of Chultan natives. "She's not one for visitors. What's your business?" PM Sassk: "A man this big would make very good king." PM Sassk: Sassk nods sagely. PM Kelania: "I have an urgent message for her from Baldur's Gate." PM Kelania: "Very.... urgent." PM DM: He stands and you can see that his face and arms are covered in tattoos and scars. He's missing half his hand with toothmarks clearly visible in the scar. He points across the courtyard to the doors. "Castellan's through there. She'll deliver it." 10:35 PM] Splint: ((sorry, just gonna sit back for now. i think i missed too much :sweat: )) PM Kelania: "I see..." PM Sassk: ((Haven't missed much. We ran in to a camp of flaming fist, no issue, and then made it here to the fort)) PM Sassk: Sassk walks over to Kel to see what's going on. PM Kelania: Kel heads in the direction he pointed. PM Sassk: Sassk pivots and follows. PM Radzwe: Radzwe sticks with Azaka PM DM: You head through the door and there's a woman sitting at a desk, doing paperwork inside. "Who're you?" PM Kelania: "Kelania Kineherd, Fist of Baldur's Gate." PM Kelania: "I have a message to deliver to Blaze Portyr." PM DM: "What's the message?" PM Sassk: Sassk speaks up as well, "I am Sassk." PM Sassk: "Of no clan." PM Kelania: Kelania smiles and talks past Sassk. She pulls the sealed scroll from her bag, "Don't know, it's in here." PM DM: She holds her hand out for it. PM Kelania: She hands it over. PM DM: She glances at the seal and stands. "Follow me." She steps outside, not bothering to wait to make sure she's being followed, and points to the room to the south. "Wait there." PM Kelania: She does as told. PM Sassk: Sassk follows Kel. PM Splint: Splint trails along. PM DM: The room has long tables in it. It's a great hall and is obviously supposed to be used for greater things than just soldiers' meals. There are dinosaur heads and skulls mounted on the walls and pelts of exotic animals hung like tapestries. PM Edgar: "Well, this is quite the reception." PM Kelania: ((and on the map - two wooden tables)) PM Sassk: Sassk walks to the first pelt that he doesn't recognize and starts to take it down from the wall. PM Splint: "Sassk! Put that back, at once!" PM Splint: "You're gonna get us killed!" PM Radzwe: Radzwe waits mutely PM Sassk: Sassk pauses mid reach turning back to face Splint, "But looks warm!" PM Sassk: "Wall not need warm!" PM Splint: Splint rushes over and attempts to pull it away and replace it. "It ain't yours dummy!" PM Sassk: Sassk lets Splint, much smaller than he, take the pelt from him, "But could be mine?" PM Edgar: Edgar pinches his nose. "For heavens sake, just drop it! Leave it as a rug! Do you know what they do to the thieves in a fort?" PM Sassk: Sassk turns to Kel and asks, "Can have one pelt yes?" PM Kelania: "Sassk, when I said 'be calm' what I really meant, was 'be good'." PM Sassk: Sassk narrows his eyes at all the admonishment and does not reach for another pelt. PM DM: You hear the footsteps before you see the commander, but when she enters, there's little doubt who she is. She carries herself with the bearing of a person who believes she's important and has the credentials to back it up. Though she wears studded leather today, you don't doubt she would be at home in a suit of plate. She fixes her eyes on those of you fighting over the pelt. "Which of you is Kineherd?" PM Kelania: Kelania stands, smiles, and salutes. PM Sassk: Sassk points at Kel, eyes wide. PM Splint: Splint stands to attention. PM Radzwe: Radzwe stands calmly and allows the madness around him to pass without affecting him PM DM: Portyr: "Your Flame says you're to perform special tasks for the Fist. This is your squad?" PM DM: Her eyes slowly move over each of you and you can feel the judgement in them. PM Sassk: Sassk smiles a toothy grin and waves as she looks at him. PM Kelania: Kel quickly gives a very short, "Yes." PM Edgar: Edgar gives a slight bow in silence. PM DM: "Do you have any leads on the Death Curse?" PM Kelania: "Our guide knows of a naga that may be related." PM Kelania: "But we have only really just started here... I - there's more to learn." PM DM: She strides through the room to a map on the wall and jabs her finger at a point south of the fort. "Scouts have reported massive bootprints in the jungle here." She points to the southwestern corner of Chult. "A city here needs to be reconnoitered." Then she gestures to the entire map. "And the ghoul threat is a constant annoyance that needs to be culled. Bring me information or the heads of ghouls and you'll be rewarded. I expect you to keep me updated on your progress with the curse. The castellan can answer questions." 11:00 PM] DM: She doesn't even wait to make sure she was understood and walks out. PM Kelania: Kelania goes to speak but stops when she's gone. PM DM: Shortly afterwards, the castellan returns, a scroll in her hand. PM Kelania: and then slumps down in a chair. PM Kelania: "Oh boy, more scrolls." PM Sassk: Sassk leans over to Splint and whispers, "Fire Queen. Her heart and soul were ablaze. I could see it." PM Splint: "Thank Bahamut she didn't fry us two." PM DM: The castellan raises an eyebrow. "I see why you were chosen. Stand when in the presence of a Flame, Fist." She sets the scroll down. "Charter of exploration." PM Sassk: Sassk nods vigorously. PM Kelania: She pushes herself up, and takes it. PM Edgar: Edgar eagerly peers over. "Is this is our guarantee, then?" PM Kelania: and she gives a sharp salute. PM Sassk: Sassk raises his hand before she leaves the room. PM DM: Castellan: "It is an agreement that you will share 50% of your findings with the Fist. You can keep the rest." PM Kelania: "Understood." PM DM: She looks at the lizardman. "Are you... yes?" PM Radzwe: Radzwe rolls his eyes PM Sassk: "Can this one have a fur from the wall?" PM Sassk: Sassk points to a bear pelt. PM DM: "No." PM Sassk: Sassk frowns. PM Splint: Splint facepalms. PM Kelania: "I-- sorry." PM DM: Halsdottir: "Twenty gold per ghoul head. If you can find Skilku and explore it, reporting back what you find, you'll receive potions or scrolls. And these bootprints... I believe the Blaze is offering magic arrows in return for information. Are there any other questions?" PM Kelania: Kel, defeatedly, looks to the rest of the group. PM Sassk: Sassk half raises his hand but thinks better of it and shakes his head. PM Radzwe: Radzwe stands mutely PM Edgar: "Yes. I believe some of your soldiers have taken to banditry as part of their orders, is this true?" PM Kelania: Kelania grimaces. PM DM: "Banditry?" PM Sassk: Sassk nods slowly at this development. PM Splint: "Yes, robbing anyone who isn't a Flaming Fist in the jungle." PM Edgar: ((who mentioned this, Azaka?)) PM Radzwe: ((It was an encounter we had with some other people in the jungle)) PM DM: She looks at Kel then back at the others. "It is not robbery to take back the items that were not theirs to begin with. This charter legitimizes your claim to what you find. Without it, you are plundering. I would watch your accusations if I were you." PM Kelania: Kel is so red at this point. PM Kelania: "Yes, Flame." PM Sassk: Sassk elbows Splint next to him, "The jungle takes all. Do not anger the fire people in their fire fort." PM Edgar: "Ah, well forgive me. I did not realize the Flaming Fist had laid claim to everything in the jungle." PM DM: "Taming a wild continent requires coin." PM Sassk: Sassk scoffs as if that is the most ridiculous thing he's ever heard. PM Edgar: "And so it does." Edgar nods PM DM: Azaka's face has turned so sour you'd be surprised if she can un-pucker within a week. PM DM: "If there's nothing else, there are plenty of traders in the marketplace." PM Sassk: Sassk walks forward towards the clerk, does the closest approximation to a bow he can muster and goes to leave the room. PM Radzwe: Radzwe has grown numb to it all PM Sassk: (Basically just bends at the waist.) PM Kelania: Kel watches for a reaction at Sassk's leaving PM DM: She doesn't react. 11:19 PM] Kelania: "Thank you for--for the help, Flame." PM Radzwe: Radzwe sticks with Azaka PM DM: She turns and leaves, heading back to her office. PM Kelania: Kelania gives a final Salute, and begins to leave. PM Sassk: Sassk heads towards the market area, he has a craving for a new pelt. Even if he has to pay for it. PM Kelania: Kelania leaves and just looks for a secluded place to sit down. PM DM: The pelts along the wall were all Chultan. PM Sassk: ((lol my bad, when you said exotic I imagine exotic to Chult.)) PM DM: No, exotic to the characters who are likely not Chultan. PM Sassk: ((That's fair. He just wants to find someone selling furs/pelts.) PM Edgar: ((are salves sold here?)) PM DM: I think this would be a good place to pause for the week. Go ahead and let me know what kind of stuff that you want to do/look for in your private rooms over the week and we'll pick up with that and discussion with Kel next week.